


More

by Robin Hood (kjack89)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Beginnings, First Time, Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/Robin%20Hood
Summary: Buck’s eyes narrowed. “I thought we had agreed to take it slowly.”Eddie shrugged. “We did.”“Spending the night is taking it slowly to you?”The corner of Eddie’s mouth twitched toward a smile. “Spending a few years working together before one of us was finally brave enough or dumb enough to make the first move was taking it slowly. Besides, I thought we also had agreed to actually try this thing for real.”Buck’s smile seemed more like a smirk. “Oh yeah?” he said. “What did you have in mind?”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 17
Kudos: 286





	More

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching 9-1-1 for the first time because my friend was doing a rewatch and I had run out of shows, and, well, here we are.
> 
> First fic with this fandom/pairing, so be gentle.
> 
> Usual disclaimer - I own nothing but my typos. Please be kind and tip your fanfic writers in the form of comments and/or kudos!

“I guess I should go,” Buck said reluctantly, setting down his empty beer bottle and glancing at the clock over the stove in Eddie’s kitchen. 

Eddie looked over at the clock as well before looking back at Buck. “You don’t have to,” he said casually.

Too casually.

Buck’s eyes narrowed. “I thought we had agreed to take it slowly.”

Eddie shrugged. “We did.”

“Spending the night is taking it slowly to you?”

The corner of Eddie’s mouth twitched toward a smile. “Spending a few years working together before one of us was finally brave enough or dumb enough to make the first move was taking it slowly. Besides, I thought we also had agreed to actually try this thing for real.”

Buck’s smile seemed more like a smirk. “Oh yeah?” he said. “What did you have in mind?”

Which was how they found themselves barely making through the doorway to Eddie’s bedroom, both men intent on keeping their hands on each other as much as possible. Buck fumbled with Eddie’s belt as Eddie tugged at his shirt, both of them stumbling towards the bed without seeming to want to break the kiss that had started soft and sweet in the kitchen over the remnants of a shared six pack of beer, only to turn hot and heady.

And definitely more appropriate for the bedroom.

The back of Buck’s knees hit the bed and he sat down, pulling Eddie down with him. He ran his hands up Eddie’s sides, sighing into Eddie’s mouth, his lips curving into a smile against Eddie’s. “You sure about this?” he asked. “I know neither of us are exactly, uh, experts at doing this—”

“Buck,” Eddie whispered, his stubble scraping Buck’s cheek as he bit down lightly on his earlobe. “Shut up.”

“Fine,” Buck said with a laugh. “But don’t say I didn’t ask—”

He broke off as Eddie finally got a hand into Buck’s pants. “See?” Eddie said, amused. “That’s more like it.”

For a moment, they both just looked at each other. Then they broke apart, both men stripping out of their clothes as fast as they could in an unspoken race. Buck beat Eddie, but only by a second. It was still enough to leave him again sitting on Eddie’s bed and grinning up at him.

Eddie almost looked like he wanted to say something as he reached out to cup Buck’s cheek, tracing his thumb over Buck’s lower lip. Instead, he closed the space between them, Buck’s legs opening to let him press closer. No longer was the kiss rushed, desperate as it had been before. Now it was softer, deeper, and neither man seemed to want to break it.

It was Eddie who finally did, take a step back to look down at Buck, who sprawled back against the bed, his chest heaving. Eddie looked down at Buck, one hand resting on top of Buck’s knee. “So, uh, how do you want to do this?” he asked.

Buck glanced down at himself and shrugged. “This’ll work.”

“And you want me to be down there, or…?”

Eddie trailed off, gesturing between them a little awkwardly, and it took Buck a moment to realize what he meant. “Nah,” he said dismissively.

Eddie hesitated. “You sure?”

“Yeah,” Buck said, more decisively now, a small smile lifting the corner of his mouth. “I want you up there.”

For just a moment, it looked like Eddie might argue further, but instead, he ran his hands slowly up Buck’s thighs, and Buck shivered at the touch. Then Eddie paused before glancing at Buck, who stared back at him.

“So what do we—?” Eddie started, right at the same time Buck blurted, “What do you—?”

They both broke off, and Eddie laughed lightly as he ducked his head. “I guess I didn’t really think about the mechanics of this,” he admitted.

Buck grinned. “Me neither,” he said, propping himself up on his elbows before asking, “You think we should get the jaws of life, open me up that way?”

Eddie burst out laughing before quickly covering his mouth to keep from waking Christopher up. Buck sat up to grab Eddie around the waist and tug him onto the bed, and both men fell back against the mattress, both of them still laughing. 

Finally, Eddie managed to recover, reaching up to wipe his eyes before turning his head to look over at Buck. “Sorry about that,” he said with one last laugh.

“Don’t apologize,” Buck scoffed. “If it’d been me, I’d’ve probably panicked.” He shifted to extract his arm from under Eddie, instead wrapping it around Eddie’s shoulders and drawing him closer. “Look, I see some Googling in our future, but for right now, why don’t we just spend the night together?”

Eddie looked almost surprised at the suggestion. “Doesn’t that defeat the purpose?”

“The purpose?” Buck repeated blankly. “Of what?”

“Of what we’re doing here.”

Buck looked down at himself and back at Eddie. "Here like in your bed here?"

Eddie huffed a sigh. "No, not—"

"Because I’m pretty sure we’d be sleeping, and last I checked, that’s what people did in beds," Buck said with a grin, one that Eddie did not return.

"That’s not what I meant," he said impatiently, and gestured between them. "I meant here like, you and me here."

Buck stared at him. “Look, I can normally follow where you’re going with things, but I got nothing here.”

Eddie scowled. “You and I agreed to try this, to see if there was something here, something more.”

“So?”

Now Eddie rolled his eyes. “So,” he started pointedly, “if we just spend the night together, how is that anything more than what we’ve done before?”

“Ok, for starters, when I spent the night before, it was on the couch, and I wasn’t naked. And it was also at your son’s suggestion,” Buck pointed out. “Besides, it’s more because now I can do this whenever I want to.”

He rolled onto his side and kissed Eddie, who kissed him back for the moment before pulling back. “Not whenever you want,” he corrected. “Not in front—”

“—Of Christopher, I know,” Buck said, rolling his eyes as the reminder.

Eddie propped himself up, his expression turning serious. “And you’re ok with that?” he asked.

“With what, not telling Christopher or not getting laid tonight?” Buck asked, grinning again.

But Eddie didn’t smile. “Both, I guess,” he said, “but more the second one. You really don’t want to have sex?”

Buck looked pointedly down at his still half-hard dick. “Oh, I want to,” he said. “I really,  _ really _ want to. But I don’t have to. Not if you’re not ready.”

“What is this, Buck 3.0?” Eddie teased, clearly trying to lighten the mood, but Buck wasn’t deterred, leaning in to rest his forehead against Eddie’s, running his fingers through the fine hairs on the nape of Eddie’s neck. 

“Look, I don’t need to have sex with you to know that we really are trying this, that we’re more than we were before.”

“Really?” Eddie asked.

“Yeah,” Buck said, like it was obvious. “Because before, I felt like you and Christopher were family, sure, but now – now I want us to  _ be _ a family. You, me and him.”

Eddie was silent for a long moment before he snuggled closer to Buck, resting his head against his chest. “I like the sound of that.” 

* * *

Buck felt someone nuzzle the back of his neck and smiled automatically. “Good morning,” Eddie said in his ear, and Buck rolled onto his back, reaching up to tug Eddie down so he could kiss him. 

“Good morning to you, too.”

Eddie smiled at him, but before he could say anything, they could hear Christopher’s alarm go off, and both Buck and Eddie froze. “Should I—?” Buck started, but it was too late.

Christopher barrelled into the room, and Eddie got out of bed and intercepted him, picking him up, and Buck had never been happier that they had at least partially redressed before falling asleep the night before. “Buck!” Christopher called, waving at Buck, who waved back.

“Hey, Chris,” Buck said, grinning when Eddie deposited Christopher on the bed. 

Christopher managed to twist himself into an assumedly more comfortable but distinctly more precarious position on the edge of the bed, and Eddie stepped up behind him, scooching him further from the edge of the bed and settling in behind him, next to Buck. “Daddy, did Buck spend the night?” Christopher asked.

Buck sat upright. “Yeah, I did,” he said. “Your dad and I were up late talking so I decided to just sleep here.” 

Eddie smiled at him before glancing down at Christopher. “You know,” he said casually, “I think Buck may end up staying the night a lot more often.”

Christopher clapped excitedly at the news, but Buck didn’t celebrate yet, searching Eddie’s face instead. “Oh yeah?” he asked, aiming to meet Eddie’s casual tone but not quite reaching it.

“Yeah,” Eddie told him. “I think we’re gonna be seeing a lot more of you.”

Without warning, he leaned in and kissed Buck, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, as if this was how they had spent every morning before – as if this was how they would spend every morning to come.

That thought was all the more that Buck had been looking for.

Still, he had to ask, as he pulled away from Eddie. “Are you sure?”

It was no more than a whisper, but Eddie heard him. “Positive,” Eddie said, and he leaned in to kiss him once more.

Christopher giggled loudly, and Eddie and Buck broke apart. “Get a room,” Christopher told them, and Eddie let out an indignant noise. 

“Who taught you that?” he demanded, but Christopher didn’t answer, just getting to his feet and making a beeline for the door, his peals of laughter ringing through the hallway as Eddie leapt out of bed to chase after him.

For a moment, Buck just sat there, grinning and wondering how he had wound up the luckiest guy in the world. Then he got to his feet and joined the chase, knowing that it was going to end with a tickle pile with the man he loved and the kid he adored.

And who needed more when he had that?


End file.
